fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Project Pretty Cure: Star Party
Project Pretty Cure: Star Party is Hostile Makeover's stand alone series. Plot *''Project Pretty Cure: Star Party Episodes'' Characters Please note that the characters names are written surname, given name order Cures *'Hoshikuzu Akari' **Akari is the main protagonist of the series. She's a caring, curious and imaginative fifteen year old with a love for stars. She is often alone spending her time drawing or baking with her mother. Akari enjoys reading fairytales late at night. Often she'll end up being found by Cosmos adn will listen to her stories or cryptic messages. She was also the first figure out Cure Cosmos' true identity. As Cure Stardust, Akari becomes more compassionate for others. *'Tsukiakari Kaguya' **Kaguya is the second protagonist of the series. She's a loyal girl, who has a weak heart. She is mostly seen playing with two porcelin dolls her grandparents owned. She also plays the violin. Kaguya loves exploring things, and is often at an antique store secluded. As Cure Lunar, Kaguya becomes for adventurous. *'Akenomyosei Miryoku' **Miryoku is the third protagonist of the series. She's a cheerful and outgoing girl. While popular with her class, Miryoku never let's it get to her head. She loves fashion and will often turn her old clothes into something new. As Cure Venus, she becomes more focused on the problem at hand. *'Nisshoku Luna' **Luna was one of the generals for Pluto, before switching sides. Luna is rather gloomy and lonely. As Eclipse Dream, she was only interested in anything interesting and if it bored her than she would leave. When becoming Cure Eclipse, Luna was shocked at what happened, but soon got used to it, becoming more happy. *'Cosmos' **'Cosmos is a young girl with amnesia, who currently stays with Neptune, Uranus and Mercury. She is seen walking throughout town giving cryptic advice or telling stories, mostly to Akari. On some occations, she openly states the answer to the problem. She's usually carrying a music box shaped as a snow globe. As''' Cure Galaxy', Cosmos generally shows more emotion, yet it isn't enough to seem human. Allies *'Neptune''' **'Naptune is a feline like fairy from Celestine. As a human, she takes the form of an elegant woman named Hoshikawa Yugana, who pretends to be married to Uranus. The two run a bakery. *'Uranus' **Uranus is a feline like fairy from Celestine. As a human, he takes the form of a lean man named Hoshikawa Tengoku, who pretend to be married to Neptune. The two run a bakery. *'Mercury' **Mercury is a feline like fairy from Celestine. As a human, he takes the form of a sixteen year old named Hoshikawa Kaiyo, who pretends to be Uranus and Neptune's son. Antagonists *'Pluto' **Pluto the main antogonist of the series. He is a feline like fairy who took over Celestine. As a human he is a tall man who spends his time planning or reading. (Unlike most villians of the series, who do basically nothing until the last minute) *'Jupiter' *'Mars' *'Saturn' *'Phebos and Deimos' *'Remless' Other Characters Locations *Celestine - The homeplace of Neptune, Uranus and Mercury. Items Trivia *This is the first series to have the antagonists be fairies. *This series hold motifs of both Sailor Moon and Princess Tutu Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:User: Hostile Makeover Category:Project Pretty Cure: Star Party Category:Pretty Cure fanime